Stolen Photo
by Kanon58
Summary: During their Kyoto visit. What if Nagisa and Kayano got caught up by the delinquent instead of Kanzaki? Let's put a twist! Might be KarmaNagi or Kayanagi.


**Stolen Photo**

 **Summary:** During their Kyoto visit. What if Nagisa and Kayano got caught up by the delingquent instead of Kanzaki? Let's put a twist! Might be KarmaNagi or Kayanagi.

WARNING BAD LANGUAGE AND..SLIGHTY MATURE CONTENT.

* * *

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA-READER! this is my 2nd fic on this fandom! Thank you for reading 'Blue Criminal' its a fic about Nagisa yeah.

 _I really got a little bit piss when they decided to grab girls but didn't grab Nagisa. I mean that would be funny. But of course not. Just play along with me in this fic hehehe._

* * *

It happend so fast. Karma got knock out with a steel bar. Sugino went down with one punch. Meanwhie Okuda and Kanzaki hide themselves...however..

"tsk.." Karma scanned the area while rubbing his head. He could only see Sugino. Gladly he heard Okuda's voice. "K-Karma kun! Sugino kun!" he immediately look at Okuda's direction. Kanzaki was there but no Kayano and Nagisa to be found. "Glad.." Sugino's slowly sitting up-holding his stomach. "Kanzaki and Okuda's safe atleast."

"Were sorry! We hid fast when we heard they gonna grab us..!"

"No you did the right thing. They're no strangers to crime. Those guys. Even if we report them, it won't be over quickly..." Karma said in his soft voice.

"But they took Kayano and Nagisa..despite they were supposed to grab us 'girls' right?" Kanzaki ponders in the question. Karma's vision is finally clearing. His head went antenna when Nagisa's name mentioned. "Hohh~" _they took him too? How funny._

"K-karma kun?"

With a dark face and evil smile...They turned stiff. Clearly Karma is mad as hell.

"I'd like to handle their excution myself."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Make noise as much as you can, too bad no one will come to help you two." the evil guy said, made Kayano twitch. "You." Kayano thought it was her but the senior's eyes locking to Nagisa whose beside's her. Nagisa had a punch mark on his left cheek. Closing sweat drops can be seen. "I thought i seen you somewhere before." the delingquent started to pinned buttons on his phone until he showed them an image of a pretty girl, Hair blue down- in brown dress. With yellow headband side ribbon and heart locket on her neck.

However Kayano realize the girl is _not a girl._ She eyed Nagisa whose eyes were widen and bowed down his head, _shivering._ "This is you _right_? From the last Tokyo sale?"

Hearing the silent gulp of her classmate almost shock her. She didn't expect Nagisa as a cross dresser. "I told my buddy to let me know if he found the right girl. I had plan to kidnap you but then lost a sight of you. Really you were _damn_ pretty givin me _weird boner_. But who could have thought that youre actually a guy? Not only that your a student from the _famous_ junior high... haha. _Isnt_ priceless discovery?" Sure he looks perfect if he was a 'she' but..just now, that picture was. She wanna know.

 _Wanna know him more._

Her thoughts were distracted when the guy shoved his face Near Nagisa's unmoving body.

" From nightfall, the Professor of Ruin will fuck ya and teach you with all stuffs..and _stuffs_." his dark chuckled echoed in the abandoned building. Seeing Nagisa not even tryin to deny the picture evidence _..."Nagisa..."_

Kayano Kaede worried about him.

* * *

...

Nagisa had no idea why was he also taken away if they only want to grab girls? His questions were quickly answered when the bad senpai showed him his picture from Tokyo Last summer sale. He remembered it was that day her mom happily brought him outside... _in a girl's dress._

He recalled well some punks trying to seduce him but he ignored them cuz for _obvious_ reasons. Her mom got mad when he wasn't even helping her to buy more cute stuffs for him. That was when she stomps away leaving Nagisa alone. He almost got lost but gladly found his mom before anything bad had happen to him.

Although that time he didnt think someone would try to take a pic of him. **A stolen photo.**

His eyes widen, the back of his spine went cold. Shiver envolping. The air become limited. He couldnt breath. He couldnt move an inch. He just felt like he should froze and stop beating..But then the guy shoved his face near him _adding more pressure._ Saying some disturbing lines at him..He couldnt help feel like a trap mouse. Take note-Kayano is beside him, finding out that he was a crossdresser or maybe think of him as gray. How terrible. _How Terrible_. Such worst luck of the day. Maybe he would be happy if he was alone and they revealed the photo to him _but he was not alone!_

Crazy mindset is starting to eat him. _"What should i do..? If it got expose at the school..if that photo spread..i'm, i'm..."_ until Kayano's voice pulled him out.

That sincere look from her made him breath for a bit. "Nagisa...i'm really surprised from that pic. But, um..you know-"

"It's disgusting right?" he mocked himself. Lowering his vision more. "I understand. Even i felt disgusted. You see..My mom wants a daughter, but end up having a son." Nagisa pulled a fake smile. _He's totally losing his composure_. "He raised me as a girl. Everytime i got home i would be force to wear female clothes and undergarments. She would beat me up if i refuse. Look, i can't even cut my own hair if you remember... Cuz i'm her _doll_..." his voice is breaking Kayano is sure of it. "Even in outside, she would still believe me..as a girl..It sucks. really sucks for me."

"...Nagisa."

their little moment got cut when the bad senior joined in the conversation. "That's okay." he roughly pulled up Nagisa's chin to his. "Who cares if your a guy in girl's camoflauge? As long as your _cute._ " he's sniffing his scent. "You gonna be the best sex toy ever ey? Since you are your mama's doll right?"

Nagisa accepted the fact that he's just some marionette. When Terasaka told him to blow up himself. To his evil mom. To everyone..and now them? He's gonna die soon. He's sure of it.

Shiota Nagisa's gonna die soon.

"Your a piece of crap. Youre the _worst_."

But a light of hope pierced into that darkness. _"Kayano..?"_

"HUh?" it pissed the enemy of. Choking Kayano. "You some kind of elite-attention seeker? Wad?You wanna me do dat in you instead? Well hear this..! You _flat_ and boring! This little-" pointing at Nagisa. "Is much more tasty than you!"

"S-stop-" before Nagisa could even plead. footsteps coming from the front.

"Hehh~ You guys sure have done a _lot_ already arent ya..?" Akabane Karma emerge from the darkness. Sugino-Okuda and Kanzaki holding Nagisa's guidebook from Korosensei at the back.

Karma stretching his fingers breaking bones. "You'll be resting the rest of your trip in...Hospital." his devilish smile taunt them all. But pride comes first!

They took out their knives. "Don't get cocky! You fox eyed!"

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa yelled. Hearing Nagisa's worried tone Karma snatched the dictionary and slammed it to the first opponent. The next thing they knew the dictionary guide book became a scary weapon.

"What the hell!?" The mastermind starting to piss on his pants but _hey_ , he recalled he had two hostage. Taking Kayano up as human shield Nagisa didn't let him.

"Let her go!" Nagisa bump his all body weight to his back-in process Kayano end up rolling over Sugino and Okuda's stance. "K-kayano!" they untied her fast.

Nagisa end up as the human shield. The knife on his neck frozed all especially Karma. _The rest of the gang were already asleep from the mighty guidebook slam._ "Don't move any further!" he gripped at Nagisa's hair making the lad squeek in a little pain.

Watching the blue friend getting harass than he already had in his bitch mother. It boiled Karma's blood. He doesn't like it when someone hurts Nagisa physically or mentally. "-I'll cut off his neck! I'll kill _him!"_  
"Oi! Karma! This is bad!" Sugino tries to convince the red head but Karma took some slow step going towards Nagisa's.

"H-hey! I said stop! I'll really slith his -"

"Karma kun! I'm ok! Call for Korosensei's help instead!"

"You shut your mouth!"

 _"Ah!"_

"You.." Karma's eyes became more scary than already it had. His lips supposed to be have a smirk vanish into a venemous curse. _**"How dare you..Hurt My Nagisa."**_

The bad guy laughed on his ass alone. "Haha! Yeah..that's right. _And no!_ He's _mine_ now! _**My property...!**_ Behave yourself! Cuz if you don't ..i'll kill _you_. And the rest of you! if that happen's i'll enjoy myself up with this cute little bitch-" his confidence immediately replaced with fear when he met Nagisa's snake eyes.

 **"If you dare doin that to** _ **Karma kun**_ **and others. I'll Kill you."**

He screamed he felt like a snake tried to bite him. Karma took that chance slapping away his knife and his face met the mighty book. Hard enough for his nose to bleed down the cold floor. "I'm the only one who can play with Nagisa...You _Dreck_."

With that said Korosensei appeared and cleared the rest of the problem.

* * *

 **The sunset..**

"Thank goodness! we made it all back!"

"Koro-sensei! Your Mach 20 is useless this time." Kayano whined.

"Eh?! But sensei really did search with all his speed to find you all!"  
"Haha..not enough i guess." Sugino and the others laugh.

Nagisa on the back checking his messed twin tail, the punch mark on his face, the which his wrist tied up with a rope left some red. Karma approched him. "You fine?" he look at him as if nothing happen. The usual calm face is back. He put a small smile saying his okay. But Karma didn't believe it. His hand trailed to Nagisa's cheek. "Look what they've done to your face."

Nagisa blushed from the touch of his friend. Trying to avoid eye contact. "So.. _so_ what? I'm a _guy._ It's normal for a guy to get punch in the face.." the next thing he see is Karma's change in expression. Really sad about his face. _His face seems that important huh? Meanwhile his mom finds his hair more important. And the others finds his body sex appeal more important._ "But i don't want you to get hurt. I mean..you _know_."

Karma's forehead met his forehead. Akabane closed his eyes in relief. "Next time. If someone says they'll _grab a girl_ i'll guard you too." Nagisa felt his heart racing. His temparature indeed raised actually. "Karma kun. that's not funny." he pouted.

Karma removed his hand's and chuckled sweetly. "I broke their phone by the way."

When Karma said that, Nagisa's worry were all gone. He smiled brighty to him. "Thank you Karma kun." the other guy seem to have his heart skip.

"Oh what Happen Nagisa kun?" Korosensei walked close to them."I know it. surprised you got kidnap too. but it turns out different..? It seems all your worries are gone." Nagisa shake his head. "No nothing happend. But yes," smiling to everyone. "Right now i feel clear now Koro-sensei!"

the rest smiled and they go back to their Class E friends.

* * *

 **The End**

Thank you for reading hope you like it or maybe it didnt make any sense..it kinda end up Kayano more than Karma..urgh i faileeed. Still review! my english is mess uuup neee. sorry!


End file.
